L'Eveil
by Kurome95
Summary: "- Tu sais il faut continuer à marcher. - Comment marcher imbécile ? Je n'ai plus mes jambes ! - Oui mais la vie continue." Un jour Naruto, handicapé de naissance mais qui pourtant vie comme tout le monde, rencontre Sasuke amputé des deux jambes depuis un an et qui ne croit plus en rien. Naruto va lui apprendre que la vie continue malgré le handicap.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! A peine fini mon ancienne fiction que j'en commence une nouvelle =)

Cette fois pas de sang, de mort, ou de viol... Promis ! Mais il va y avoir tout de même de la souffrance, ben oui avec moi les personnages n'auront pas la belle vie.

J'aborde un thème pas souvent vu : l'handicap. Mais qui, j'espère, va vous plaire !

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent heureusement à Kishimoto Masashi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- 1__er__ août 2004 –_

_Ça__ y est j'ai eu mon certificat de fin de collège ! C'est vraiment cool, la tête des profs était incroyable, eux qui disaient que je n'aurais jamais une scolarité normale. Ils se sont gourés, je montrerai à tout le monde de quoi je suis capable ! Et pour ça j'irai à l'université, c'est mon nouveau défi !_

« Doucement, tout doucement » pensa un jeune blond qui regardait intensément les deux cartes se rapprocher lentement. Il ne devait en aucun cas trembler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il avait beau mettre toute sa concentration dans ses mains il voyait bien que les tremblements persistaient... En y réfléchissant d'avantage il songea que le château devait au moins faire quatre étages si ce n'était plus, c'était une question de fierté après tout ! Il sourit lorsque les deux cartes se touchèrent, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bon équilibre mais, alors que sa concentration était au maximum sa main fut pris d'un sursaut, tout se renversa lamentablement sur son bureau. Le jeune homme soupira, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait battre son record. Il se fit à l'idée que les châteaux de cartes n'étaient pas à sa portée, même à vingt-trois ans.

Il s'étira tel un félin et quitta sa chambre en trainant les pieds. Il rejoignit ses amis déjà installés paresseusement dans la cuisine et on constatait tout de suite que tous avait, vulgairement, « la tête dans le cul ». Kiba avait le visage à moitié dans son bol de lait tout en caressant la tête de son chien, Sakura picorait ses céréales sans sucre du bout des doigts et Gaara buvait d'un air absent son indispensable café du matin. Il fut à peine remarqué, en s'installant en face du roux. Ce dernier leva les yeux quelque seconde mais les replongea aussitôt dans son mug Simpson à l'effigie du diabolique M. Burns qu'on lui avait offert deux ans auparavant.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés cinq ans plus tôt au centre de rééducation. Alors que le blond allait sur ses dix-huit ans l'autre était encore un enfant, à savoir seulement âgé de treize ans. D'un côté un garçon plein de vie de l'autre un garçon taciturne dont l'anémie pesait... Ils ne s'étaient pas entendus immédiatement, il fallut plusieurs mois avant d'apercevoir une amélioration, toutefois Naruto s'était révélé être l'unique ami du jeune malade, la différence est une chose bien dur à cet âge et la solitude encore plus.

Par la suite ils avaient passé de longs après-midis à faire les quatre cents coups, Gaara avait finalement rencontré les amis du blond qu'il trouva d'abord insupportables, mais avec qui il cohabitait depuis six mois du haut de ses dix-huit ans.

Naruto sourit en repensant à l'adolescence mouvementée de son ami... Son attention se focalisa de nouveau sur le pot de confiture qu'il essayait d'ouvrir depuis deux bonnes minutes. Sa main commença à lui faire mal à force de se contracter autour du couvercle, mais l'objet lui fut volé des mains.

- Donne-moi ça, ordonna Sakura qui daignait enfin à lever la tête.

- Mais je peux le faire !

Il lui tira la langue de manière tout à fait mature du point de vue de son amie et grogna un bref merci lorsqu'elle lui tendit le pot ouvert en moins de trois secondes. La jeune femme aux cheveux décolorés fit semblant d'être exaspérée mais au fond, il savait que cela ne la dérangeait pas de lui venir en aide pour ces petites choses du quotidien.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-il en tartinant généreusement son pain.

- Je vais chez le toiletteur.

- Shopping avec Gaara.

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Non, tu vas choisir des trucs immondes, répliqua Gaara.

- Causes toujours l'émo !

Le concerné le foudroya d'un regard qui semblait dire « dis-le encore une fois et je t'arrache les boules ». Son ami ricana, nullement impressionné. Il englouti en quatrième vitesses ses tartines et balança son couteau dans l'évier de la petite cuisine encombrée. Il quitta ses amis à pas d'éléphant, ces derniers ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, préférant laisser la tornade blonde faire sa vie.

Il attrapa son blouson et son écharpe qui traînaient négligemment sur le fauteuil du salon et s'en alla sans dire où à ses colocataires mais ça n'avait aucune importance, ces derniers en avaient l'habitude. En sortant de l'immeuble il s'émerveilla un court instant de voir la neige nocturne qui avait bien tenue sur les branches des arbres. Cependant il jura en voyant la gadoue sur le sol, il allait certainement glisser, il se connaissait, il allait faire partie de ces imbéciles qui se vautraient lamentablement. Il inspira en faisant attention à son équilibre et commença à arpenter les rues gelées de Tokyo. Il regarda avec attendrissement les jeunes enfants courant dans la neige sous le regard amusé des parents.

Malgré cette scène plus qu'adorable il fut pris de nostalgie, à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait couru comme ces gosses ? Bien trop longtemps, quinze ans peut-être ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il remonta son écharpe sur son visage et se frotta énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ses parents étaient certainement les seuls à interdire à leur enfant de courir sous prétexte que c'était mauvais pour sa santé.

- Maudites jambes... murmura-t-il blasé.

Il continua à déambuler pendant une demi-heure tout en s'extasiant devant des petits détails comme un enfant qui souriait à un faux père noël ou les minuscules traces de pas d'un mignon petit chien dans la neige. Cependant le froid eu raison de lui, il se réfugia dans le premier café qu'il vit et s'installa au bar. Le patron le salua de manière très professionnelle, par conséquent d'une manière peu chaleureuse. Il s'assit à côté d'un grand brun dont la pâleur inquiéta Naruto. Il commanda un chocolat et tapota silencieusement le comptoir en attendant la boisson, se fut innocemment qu'il écouta la discussion de son voisin.

- Tu sais, c'est bien si tu commences à ressortir... Tu pourrais faire un effort pour la discussion Sasuke, je suis là pour t'écouter.

- Hn.

- Si tu veux on peut aller acheter des chaussures, je te les offres !

- Non.

- Mais tu en as qu'une, soupira l'inconnu. Le prothésiste a dit...

- Ta gueule.

Naruto remercia le serveur puis jeta un coup d'œil intrigué aux pieds de son voisin. L'homme portait de larges baskets blanches, pas forcément très esthétiques. « Des attelles, sans doute. » pensa-t-il, il en portait souvent lorsqu'il avait trop mal aux articulations mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr, il ne voyait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda une voix glaciale.

Le blond releva la tête et réalisa qu'il fixait toujours ses jambes. Il tomba nez à nez avec un visage crispé et un regard perçant d'un noir profond.

- Ri..Rien, s'excusa-t-il.

Il se plongea immédiatement dans sa boisson. Quand il porta la tasse à ses lèvres il constata que son avant-bras était pris de spasmes incontrôlables, le liquide chaud déborda et s'écoula en une fine coulée sur la surface blanche de la tasse. Pour éviter une catastrophe il utilisa ses deux mains et se réchauffa par la même occasion.

- Sasuke... arrêtes d'être sur la défensive.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Pas commode le mec. Naruto sirota son chocolat chaud à grandes gorgées tout en écoutant ses voisins.

- Tu devrais reprendre tes études, je ne sais pas, trouves toi quelque chose qui t'occupe, tu ne vois plus personne en ce moment.

- Tu te fous de moi ? A quoi bon reprendre les études, le marché du travail ne prends pas en charge les handicapés, ils coûtent trop cher à l'Etat alors ne vient pas me faire chier avec tes conseils, siffla le dit Sasuke.

- Tss n'importe quoi imbécile...

Il y eu un silence avant que Naruto ne réalise qu'il avait pris la parole, il se mordit la joue puis se dit qu'après tout il avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais connard ?

- Beaucoup, répondit laconiquement Naruto sans le regarder. C'est pessimiste d'avoir une vision comme la tienne sur l'avenir des handicapés alors que tu n'as qu'un petit problème aux jambes si j'ai bien compris.

- « Petit » ?! s'écria le brun.

Il se tourna sur son siège et souleva son jeans, du moins suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir le début de ses mollets. « Oh ! » lâcha Naruto à la vue de deux fines prothèses métalliques.

- Ce n'est pas la mort ria le blond en déposant sa tasse.

Son interlocuteur resta figé, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent sous l'effet de la colère. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui dire ça. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas sortir, à chaque fois il se faisait juger ou de pauvres femmes s'apitoyaient alors qu'il ne faisait que marcher avec des béquilles ! Il fit racler le tabouret sur le carrelage et prit la direction de la sortie en titubant.

- Le con il n'a pas pris ses béquilles... soupira le deuxième brun en buvant à nouveau son café.

Naruto s'essuya la bouche et laissa l'argent sur le comptoir avant de s'en aller à son tour, cet homme l'avait bien fait rire. Allez, qu'on le traite d'antipathique ! Le blond savait que l'empathie n'était pas son fort... surtout auprès des handicapés, quelle ironie quand on savait qu'il était lui-même handicapé ! Il se secoua légèrement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il marcha encore un peu tout en faisant attention aux plaques de verglas. Il arriva près d'un parc désert où il admira les feuilles des buissons recouverts d'une fine couche de neige. Alors qu'il regarda la plante un cri de surprise retentie suivit d'un florilège d'insultes. Il se retourna en se demandant qui était tombé car, vu l'état des trottoirs cela ne pouvait qu'être ça. Il crut reconnaître le jeune brun du café qui était à présent étalé de tout son long, et qui tentait de se relever, sans succès évidemment. Naruto s'approcha de la malheureuse victime de la glace.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria l'homme en se démenant.

- Ce n'est nullement mon intention, se moqua l'autre en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il regarda le brun d'à peu près son âge prendre appui sur ses mains mais ses jambes refusées de le soutenir, « manque d'entraînement » constata Naruto alors que Sasuke glissait à nouveau. Il lui lança un regard qui assassin mais le blond ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Dit le mot magique.

- Quoi ?

- Le mot.

- Crève !

Naruto soupira face à tant de mauvaise foi et tourna les talons, il ne fit qu'un pas avant d'entendre sa voix.

- Putain ! S'il te plait !

Il fit demi-tour et offrit un grand sourire hypocrite mais daigna à aider le brun qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un phoque échoué sur la banquise. Il attrapa les mains gantées et tira d'un coup sec ce qui remit le jeune homme sur ses pieds.

- Connard...

- De rien enfoiré, ce fut un plaisir, je suis d'humeur généreuse ce matin, tu habites à proximité ?

- Va-t'en !

Au final, en bon « connard » qu'il était, Naruto l'avait accompagné jusqu'à chez lui malgré les protestations. Il n'avait rien à faire de la journée après tout, alors autant embêté un mignon cul-de-jatte. L'appartement du brun était spacieux mais entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité, les volets étaient tirés seul une petite lampe était allumée. De nombreuses bibliothèques murales décoraient le salon neutre. Naruto remarqua que sur l'étagère se trouvaient plusieurs cadres photos renversés, quel cliché du dépressif par excellence !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Sasuke apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait troqué ses prothèses contre un fauteuil roulant d'intérieur mais il avait fait attention de mettre une couverture pour dissimuler le bas de son corps. Naruto regarda ensuite son poing fermé qu'il maintenait au-dessus de sa propre cuisse.

- Bah je me frappe la cuisse pour faire partir le tremblement lança-t-il pour expliquer son geste plus qu'incongrue.

- Hn.

Sasuke roula jusqu'à lui prêt à renvoyer l'imbécile chez lui. Cependant sa couverture fut tirée dévoilant ainsi ce qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher. Il se retrouvait maintenant cuisses dévoilées. Il tenta de les couvrir de ses bras mais on voyait parfaitement ses moignons, ils avaient bien cicatrisés mais Naruto estimait l'amputation d'un à deux ans.

- Mec, tu es chez toi pas la peine de te cacher, de quoi t'as honte ?

- Rend moi ça !

- Oh pauvre chou, tu vas pleurnicher ?

- La ferme tu ne sais rien.

- Alala c'est quoi cette manie de s'apitoyer ? T'as l'air d'aimer te plaindre, non ?

Le brun l'ignora et essaya d'arracher la couverture des mains de l'invité, mais ce dernier le narguait en agitant l'objet sous son nez. Puis il remarqua l'état du poignet de l'amputé, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'entailles récentes, exaspéré il balança la couverture que Sasuke s'empressa de replacer sur ses genoux.

- Franchement tenter de se tuer pour ça...

- Et bien perds tes jambes on en reparlera !

- Hm... Je pourrai courir si c'était le cas... Et même devenir le nouvel Oscar Pistorius dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Va te faire foutre avec tes blagues à deux balles. Un imbécile heureux ne connait rien à la vie, grogna Sasuke.

- « T'es qu'une merde », « Tu es débile », « Tu ne sais pas courir, nager et faire du vélo, va dans un établissement pour merde », « Pourquoi tu te suicide pas ? », « Tes parents auraient mieux fait de t'abandonner »... énuméra Naruto en comptant sur ses doigts. Voilà les gentillesses que j'ai entendues pendant des années. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que je suis handicapé, depuis toujours.

Sasuke sembla pendant un court instant surpris notamment lors de l'énumération, il n'allait pas nier qu'il s'agissait de remarques blessantes. Mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi le blond était handicapé. Il semblait plus être un imbécile qu'un handicapé.

- Et tu sais pourquoi je t'envie ?

Ce connard avait le don de le mettre en rogne alors qu'il avait bien faillit éprouver de l'empathie. Il rétorqua un non sec.

- Je suppose que c'est récent pour tes jambes. Je t'envie car tu as vécu des années normalement, tu n'as jamais eu à te soucier des difficultés de la vie, alors que moi je n'ai jamais connu la normalité.

- Tu causes, tu causes, et en quoi tu es handicapé ?

- Naissance prématuré et hémorragie cérébrale à la naissance, ça fait des dégâts... Le cervelet a été touché. C'est la zone du cerveau qui contrôle pas mal de choses importante. J'ai des troubles de l'équilibre donc j'ai marché tardivement et je suis incapable de faire du vélo sans me casser la gueule. J'ai des troubles de la motricité, donc j'ai une écriture de merde et j'ai les membres qui tremblent de façon plus ou moins importante. Je suis dysarthrique, enfin là je parle normalement mais quand je suis fatigué c'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai parlé de manière compréhensible à huit ans, autant dire que ce n'était pas la joie à l'école... Oh et puis pleins d'autres trucs sans doute trop compliqué pour toi !

A la fin de sa tirade il prenait un ton presque chantonnant comme s'il se fichait de tout ça, de tous ses problèmes. Il offrit un large sourire au brun complètement incrédule.

- Mais tu sais avec plusieurs centaines d'heures de rééducation c'est facile, tranquille la vie !

- Centaines ?

- Bah ouais p't'être mille, faudrait que je fasse le calcule pour rire.

- Tu es demeuré, j'hallucine...

- Après tout la vie continue hein ? Bon je te laisse, on se voit la semaine prochaine.

Et il quitta comme ça l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie, laissant un jeune brun totalement désabusé. Il n'avait pas apprécié le comportement de l'inconnu dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Lui chanceux ? N'importe quoi ! Il souleva la couverture, fit face à ses moignons et fut pris de nausée avant de remettre hâtivement la couverture en place. Qu'il crève ce blond avec ses histoires à faire pleurer dans les chaumières !

- Putain... souffla-t-il dans l'appartement désert.

* * *

Je sais, j'ai massacré Sasuke eheh (ne culpabilise pas)... Je voulais tester un univers pas souvent abordé sur FF, si ma mémoire est bonne je n'ai lu que deux fic qui traitent du handicap. J'essaie de retranscrire de façon réaliste la manière dont les gens abordent le handicap.

Ensuite je suis assez flemmarde, je n'avais pas envie de me documenter comme une malade pour ne pas dire de bêtise alors je me suis basée sur mon propre vécu donc que tout le blabla de Naruto est véridique puisque je me base sur mon propre handicap. Je risque donc de briser quelques clichés, enfin je verrai ^^

**Petites notes explicatives :**

**1** – Le cervelet est la partie du cerveau au niveau de la nuque qui gère l'aspect moteur du corps (marche, équilibre, écriture, coordination) mais aussi le langage (en cas de problèmes au cervelet = mauvaise coordination de la mâchoire/langue qui peut rendre difficile voire très difficile l'expression orale) et pour finir peut causer un dysfonctionnement des réactions telle que la joie ou la peur en cas de problème.

**2** – Le **magnifique** et **talentueux** Oscar Pistorius est un coureur amputé qui a réussi à participer parmi les valides aux J.O de Londres.

Bref, tout ce blabla pour vous dire que vous pouvez poser des questions où tout simplement donner votre avis ! Et avant que j'oublie je vous informe qu'il y aura un vrai lemon sisi, je me lance !

Allez Bye =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Excusez moi pour l'attente j'ai eu un petit problème technique... Je vous présente enfin le chapitre 2, en musique s'il vous plait ! Il est court, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ^^

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Xim** : En effet il s'agit d'un sujet peu aborder, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies !

**Am3thyste** : Je suis ravie j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ^^

**Maril** : Entre nous, une pile électrique reste toujours une pile électrique et Naruto n'a pas finit de démontrer sa joie de vivre !

**coco91** : Si le sujet te parle j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir, merci beaucoup !

**Matt** : Olala ! Un autel à mon nom ?! Que d'honneur ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes autant cette nouvelle fiction =) Tu as raison il y souvent des histoires autour du handicap visuel, c'est un peu lassant... Mais si ma mémoire est bonne il y a une très bonne fic, "dis moi un secret" je crois donc si tu as le temps de la lire je te la conseille ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_C'est un souvenir glacial, comme ce soir de décembre._

_Où tes espoirs brûlants, ont laissé place à des cendres._

– j'ai pas les mots –

La moto dérapa aisément sur le béton de la route inondée par la pluie, il ne faisait que rentrer chez lui pourtant. Se lever, travailler dur, viser un diplôme, rentrer chez soi... et mourir. Il y a des jours comme ça où on se disait maussadement « Encore », on ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer un petit grain de sable capable de détruire cette machine bien rodée : l'habitude.

Il n'était que dix-neuf heures, la nuit était tombée, les étoiles couvraient la ville, Tokyo était belle en cette période de Noël. Mais il suffisait d'une plaque de verglas mal placée pour qu'une vie bascule. Il avait l'habitude de ce trajet, un peu trop certainement.

Les roues crissèrent, l'un creva même, il tenta néanmoins de garder le contrôle du véhicule, le sang-froid c'était sa spécialité. Toutefois il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer une voiture en contre sens. Les routes étaient des pièges mortels, il le comprit enfin, ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres. Il vit seulement les phares l'aveugler, puis il sentit le choc, violent, assourdissant, funèbre. Entre la collision et l'impact contre le sol à peine trois secondes s'étaient écoulées.

Son corps blessé était étendu ne montrant pas le moindre signe de vie, le chauffeur s'en alla en le laissant pour mort. L'homme, incapable de bouger regarda la route priant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, sa moto se trouvait à cinq mètres de lui, il avait littéralement volé. Il devait rester calme, on allait l'aider n'est-ce pas ? Rester calme. Malgré le froid mordant de décembre, malgré la pluie glacée, malgré la douleur déchirante il devait rester calme.

Il faisait sombre son esprit commençait à divaguer mais un détail le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Pas très loin de lui il vit quelque chose de long et sombre, il sentit son cœur s'affoler dangereusement et lâcha un hurlement de panique, mais ce n'était en réalité qu'un murmure tout juste audible.

A deux mètres de lui gisait sa jambe gauche, arrachée, dans la panique il ne se rendit pas compte que son fémur droit sortait de sa cuisse, déchiquetant sa chair.

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital il fit deux crises cardiaque et la sentence était tombée, sa jambe droite ne pouvait être sauvée, il venait de perdre ses deux jambes.

* * *

Sasuke fit couler l'eau, il ne prit même pas la peine de la faire chauffer, il la laissa dévaler sur son corps amaigrit. Les yeux dans le vide il entreprit de se savonner, il ne regardait jamais son corps lorsqu'il se lavait, il se contentait de rester sur le fauteuil dans la cabine de douche la tête haute, refusant obstinément de voir ne serait-ce une seconde ses jambes.

Sa gorge se serra, non il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas encore. Il se mordit la lèvre et frotta sa peau jusqu'à qu'elle devienne d'un rouge inquiétant. Lorsqu'il eut finit il resta stoïque sous l'eau glacée dans le seul but d'arrêter de penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il se décida tout de même à sortir un quart d'heure plus tard, ses lèvres avaient prises des nuances bleues et ses veines ressortaient. Sasuke débloqua le fauteuil adapté à l'hygiène des handicapés et poussa sur les roues mais, il fit un mouvement trop brusque et bascula ainsi en avant. Sous le coup de la surprise il ne pensa pas à amortir la chute à l'aide de ses mains et s'écrasa durement sur le carrelage. Le brun ne bougea pas immédiatement, il sentait tout ce froid qui enveloppait son corps... Il se trouvait au milieu de la salle de bain, vautré et vêtu d'un simple maillot de bain, lui Sasuke Uchiwa était lamentablement vautré et ne pouvait bouger d'un centimètre.

Son corps fut prix d'un sursaut, il bloqua sa respiration mais il était trop tard, le premier sanglot s'était échappé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'arracha presque les cheveux. Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté là à pleurer par terre. Au final il fut bien obligé de ramper pour récupérer ses prothèses. Lui, ramper. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Après bien des difficultés il avait réussi à s'extirper de la salle de bain, il se trouvait maintenant devant la télé tel un petit vieux en train de zapper pour trouver l'émission la plus stupide dans l'espoir d'effectuer son lavage de cerveau quotidien. Il était maintenant seize heures et il n'avait toujours pas mangé mais ne trouvant pas la motivation de faire la cuisine, il se dit qu'il commanderait quelque chose le soir.

Tout était calme hormis les bruits de la télévision, Sasuke commençait à somnoler mais il lâcha un gémissement et son corps se contracta. Il se massa le visage et essaya de respirer lentement. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, pas ses cuisses mais bien ses jambes. Cela faisait un an qu'il devait subir cette douleur intense, cette impression qu'on lui lacérait les membres. Sa respiration devint saccadée, il ne pouvait plus prendre de médicaments, il en avait trop prit ces derniers mois, ils ne faisaient plus d'effet.

Alors qu'il essayait de faire abstraction de cette douleur imaginaire il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des voix se faire entendre, il releva la tête intrigué. Il vit rapidement son frère entrer dans le salon suivit d'un certain blond. Il lança alors un regard noir à Itachi… Mais de quelle manière l'inconnu s'était arrangé pour rentrer chez lui ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Le brun qui venait d'entrer stoppa sa discussion et regarda son cadet légèrement inquiet…...

- Tu as mal Sasuke ?

- Non, répondit-il froidement.

- Je peux appeler la kiné si...

- Non. Casse toi.

- Sasuke... soupira l'aîné.

- Dégage !

Il se fichait bien de la façon dont il parlait à son frère, il voulait juste être seul, seul un peu plus longtemps. Son frère compatissant se retourna pour partir, ne sachant pas comment faire pour parler avec son frère. Sasuke lui soupira mais quand il se rendit compte que le blond restait là debout devant lui sans bouger, il fronça les sourcils.

- Toi aussi, grogna-t-il.

- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses, se moqua le blond.

Cependant il quitta la pièce et le brun remarqua qu'il se déplaçait à l'aide d'une béquille et boitait de la jambe gauche alors qu'il y avait une semaine il marchait normalement. Il entendit l'eau couler puis le blond réapparu de la cuisine avec un bol. Il marcha lentement vers lui et finit par s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du canapé où se trouvait Sasuke. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne comprit pas les intentions de l'homme et s'apprêta à le virer de son appartement, lorsque l'autre lui enleva une prothèse sans la moindre gène.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-il.

- On t'a jamais dit que c'était mauvais de porter constamment des prothèses ? T'étonnes pas d'avoir mal après, répondit calmement le blond.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Si tu as des tendances masochistes je ne te contredirai pas... Gauche ou droite ?

Sasuke se mura dans son silence ce qui fit soupirer le blond qui entreprit tout de même d'enlever la deuxième prothèse. Il ne prêta pas attention aux cicatrices et commença à passer la serviette humide sur le membre, Sasuke serra les dents pour réprimer son envie de meurtre. L'homme continua de passer l'eau puis massa énergiquement les moignons. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le brun se détendit, heureux que la douleur s'efface un peu.

- D'où tu connais ça ?

- J'ai passé quinze ans chez le kiné alors tu penses bien que j'ai appris pas mal de choses.

Quinze ans c'est long pensa Sasuke en se demandant ce que lui voulait cet étrange énergumène qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant semblait vouloir l'aider. Il devait probablement s'agir d'un imbécile rien de plus.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Naruto, répondit-il en relevant la tête pour lui offrir un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu boites ?

Il ne savait pourquoi il se forçait à faire la discussion alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être seul, mais sa question était venue naturellement comme si son corps avait agi seul.

- C'est un mauvais jour, ma jambe a décidé de me lâcher, informa vaguement Naruto.

Il ne précisa pas que la veille il avait fait l'idiot en « courant » sur cinquante mètres pour chopper le bus. Ce n'était que de petites foulées ridicules et pourtant son corps lui avait bien fait ressentir son désaccord ce matin même. Toutes ses articulations lui faisaient horriblement mal et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait dû ressortir sa béquille.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hn.

- De rien, hein... enfoiré.

- Imbécile.

- Un imbécile heureux ouais mais moi au moins je chiale pas comme un gosse !

Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres et Naruto commença à rire face à cette expression complètement... ridicule.

-Mec t'as les yeux explosés, reprit-il.

Le brun grimaça et décida de l'ignorer, un Uchiwa ne pleure pas nia-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- T'es vraiment le handicapé le plus ridicule que je connaisse, t'étonnes pas qu'on ait pitié de toi ! S'esclaffa le blond.

- Si c'est pour dires des conneries comme ça casses-toi, lança l'amputé maintenant complètement agacé.

- Tu sais si tu te soucies trop des jugements des autres tu ne pourras jamais avancer dans la vie, des remarques blessantes t'en auras tout le temps, tu resteras toujours un cul-de-jatte.

- C'est trop de gentillesses...

- Et moi je serai toujours un handicapé, une emmerde pour la société. Vie ta vie sans te soucier des autres au lieu de te complaire dans ton malheur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et fut surpris de voir l'air sérieux de Naruto, ses yeux le transperçaient littéralement, Sasuke fut un instant déstabilisé mais se reprit aussitôt.

- Quoi que je fasse rien ne changera, dit-il froidement.

- Oui mais à toi de prouver le contraire, tu sais il faut continuer à marcher.

- Comment marcher imbécile ? S'énerva-t-il, je n'ai plus mes jambes au cas où tu serais aveugle!

- Mais la vie continue, si tu n'as pas compris ça alors je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

Sur cette dernière phrase il se leva et récupéra sa béquille. Il lança un bout de papier sur la table basse et quitta le salon. Il se retourna tout de même une dernière fois.

- Réfléchis bien, j'aurai une surprise pour toi la prochaine fois.

Et il laissa seul Sasuke, muet. Il pensa un instant à remettre ses prothèses mais stoppa finalement son geste. Tu es chez toi, personne ne te voit, se dit-il. Il ne les enfila donc pas mais déposa tout de même une couverture sur ses cuisses. Il regarda ensuite suspicieusement le papier chiffonné sur la table, hésita pendant un petit moment mais finalement, il le prit pour le lire. C'était une écriture maladroite, brouillonne, enfantine, il se demanda même si c'était bien celle du jeune homme.

« Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, que la vie n'est pas facile

Faut pas croire mais la nature est sacrément vile,

Te dire que tout ira bien, ce serait te mentir.

Les gens te regarderont et te jugeront mais certains pourront compatir

« Je vous comprends » tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un mensonge.

Au fond tu leur fait peur, toi le handicapé

Ignore-les, n'espère plus la normalité ce serait qu'un songe

N'oublie pas la douleur et dit toi que t'es un rescapé,

Sois digne, sois fier, ignore-les, tu t'es bien battu.

T'as peut-être peur, je sais, cette peur je l'ai moi-même vécu,

On sera gêné avec toi, les plus courageux te poseront des questions,

Dis-toi que tu es toi aujourd'hui il y a tant de confusions

Avec ce monde inquiétant et mystérieux des handicapés,

Les gens te fixeront, ou t'ignoreront sans vergogne : qu'elle est belle l'égalité.

Vise d'autres rêves car malgré tout la vie continue

T'auras beau geindre n'oublie pas que rien ne changera

Ouvre les yeux, admire le soleil, met ton cœur à nu

Tu verras ce sera plus facile, et tu te seras bien battu. »

Sa main se resserra sur le papier, puis il le jeta finalement par terre d'un geste rageur. Stupide texte, le blond pensait pouvoir faire la morale tout en étant un pseudo artiste ? N'importe quoi. Quoi qu'il fasse la société le traitera toujours comme une merde.

Il voulait disparaître tout simplement.

_Alors j'ai découvert de l'intérieur un monde parallèle_

_Un monde où les gens te regardent avec gêne ou avec compassion_

_Un monde où être autonome devient un objectif irréel_

_Ce monde respire le même air, mais pas tout le temps avec la même facilité_

_Il porte un nom qui fait peur ou qui dérange : les handicapés_

_On met du temps à accepter ce mot, c'est lui qui finit par s'imposer_

_La langue française a choisi ce terme, moi j'ai rien d'autre à proposer_

_Rappelle-toi juste que c'est pas une insulte, on avance tous sur le même chemin_

_Et tout le monde crie bien fort qu'un handicapé est d'abord un être humain_

_Alors pourquoi tant d'embarras face à un mec en fauteuil roulant ?_

- sixième sens -

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 !

Les textes de début et de fin sont de Grand Corps Malade un célèbre slameur bourré de talent ! Contrairement au texte de Naruto qui est, bah... moyen, je m'en excuse ^^'

On découvre l'accident de Sasuke ! Oui les routes sont dangereuses, notre brun en a fait l'expérience malheureusement...

J'espère que vous avez aimez, je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre vu que j'ai repris la fac... le plus vite possible j'espère !

**Sinon j'ai une question importante pour vous !**

J'ai constaté que pas mal d'auteurs du site avaient un compte facebook rattaché à leur compte... Alors aimeriez vous que je me crée un compte FB ? J'y pense surtout pour les non inscrites qui pourront être informées de l'avancé de mes fictions ; ou tout simplement pour me poser des questions et me faire des suggestions. C'est vous qui voyez ^^ (_conscience : dis surtout que tu prends la grosse tête..._)

Bye et merci de me lire !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Que dire ?... Je suis désolée ! Un mois c'est long, je suis débordée à cause de la fac, j'espère l'attente ne vous décourage pas. Je n'ose même pas penser à _Under Grand Hotel_ où je n'ai pas écrit un seul mot... Bref, me voila avec un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Elikia** : A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier mon approche du handicap alors je te fais confiance et je te remercie de lire cette fiction ! =)

**LinChan** : Je fais de mon mieux pour aborder le sujet, merci de me suivre ! pour le compte FB je le ferai sans doute à la fin de cette histoire ! x)

**nat** : Merci de lire cette fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre va t'encourager à la poursuivre.

* * *

_10 octobre 2009 _

_Hey la vieille ! (ne commence pas à t'énerver). _

_A moins que tu ne sois devenue sénile tu auras compris qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, 20 ans déjà ! Je suis majeur... Et malgré tout tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, oui c'est vrai alors sois contente ! Si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas juste pour me vanter de mon âge mais aussi pour te remercier. Pas la peine de chercher tes lunettes tu as bien lu._

_Tu le sais, au début je te détestais vraiment beaucoup, même énormément. La première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé effrayante, tu me diras, c'est normal, j'avais trois ans et on m'a annoncé que tu allais personnellement t'occuper de mon cas... Tu as eu du courage de me supporter autant. Je me rappelle parfaitement de toutes tes crises de nerfs (et mes crises de larmes,) je ne voulais pas t'écouter mais malgré mes bêtises j'étais un enfant persévérant, non ?_

_N'empêche, durant toutes ces années tu t'es amusée à me martyriser, avoue ! Sincèrement qui pousserait des centaines de fois au sol un pauvre enfant qui tient à peine sur ses jambes ? Toi bien sûr ! Ok, ce n'était pas au sol mais sur un tapis, mais ça faisait quand même mal ton truc ! Une chose est sûre maintenant j'ai le réflexe parachute__**(1)**__. Enfin... il m'arrive encore de tomber lamentablement, ne ris pas, ce n'est pas drôle..._

_Je n'oublie pas non plus tes exercices de sadique ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai cru frôler le claquage musculaire sous tes mains. Bon je t'accorde que maintenant je n'utilise presque plus ma béquille mais bon, tout de même !_

_Quand je repense à tout ça je me dis que je te haïssais. Subir toutes ses douleurs alors que je n'avais jamais rien demandé, toutes ces heures perdues pendant 17 ans. A l'époque je ne t'ai jamais remercié, après tout tu faisais partie de ces adultes qui me volaient mon enfance._

_Franchement maintenant ça me fait rire, je repense à tous ces regards haineux que je te lançais. Je me rappelle aussi, quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai commencé à t'insulter de vive voix car je commençais enfin à parler. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas me décalquer contre le mur, je te félicite pour cette patience. _

_Tu auras compris que ces années passées ensembles non pas été faciles pour nous deux. Tu passais ton temps à me critiquer, à me rabaisser et à m'en faire baver, et moi bien sûr à t'insulter et à te mépriser._

_Mais maintenant je me rends compte que tu étais la plus heureuse, la plus fière de moi lorsque je réussissais les grandes étapes de ma vie._

_Et aujourd'hui je comprends enfin car je n'étais pas comme les autres, tu m'as montré que la vie ne me ferait pas de cadeau, qu'il faudrait me battre pour réussir et avancer. Il faut avancer quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne m'as jamais surprotégé comme mes parents, tu n'as eu aucune pitié pour moi, et tu as bien fait._

_Merci pour toutes ces souffrances, je comprends que je t'aime malgré tout._

_Naruto._

_Ps : Ne pleure pas !_

* * *

Le jeune adolescent regardait d'un œil morne ses camarades courir après un ballon, alors que lui restait sur le banc, il aurait aimé courir lui aussi... Et puis non, à y réfléchir il n'aimait pas les sports d'équipe, l'esprit d'équipe était quelque choses de si... superficiel. Il jeta un regard vers deux professeurs qui surveillaient la cours de récréation, ils chuchotaient tout en le regardant. Le garçon perdit à nouveau son regard sur le ballon qui passait d'un pied à un autre.

« _C'est un enfant si triste. Il ne sourit jamais._ »

« _Franchement, entre nous, je ne vois pas en quoi il est handicapé. Il a l'air normal, il doit le faire exprès pour qu'on lui mettent des bonnes notes._ »

« _Il est dispensé de sport mais je suis sûr qu'il peut courir, c'est un fainéant._ »

Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de faire sortir ces voix, non il ne faisait pas exprès, il était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais les voix continuaient à résonner dans sa tête, inlassablement et continuellement. Tout à coup deux jeunes arrivèrent en s'esclaffant pour s'asseoir sur le banc et alors qu'ils parlaient avec entrain ils s'arrêtèrent. Puis le garçon qui était assis à côté tourna sa tête vers lui et lui lança avec toute la cruauté de l'adolescence :

- Mais... toi, tu es le handicapé !?

- Non... souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Putain je me suis assis à côté d'une merde ! J'ai touché une merde !

Il n'écoutait pas les cris hilares des deux gamins, il avait tellement l'habitude.

Le soir en rentrant, il regarda avec intensité les rails du métro. Depuis des années lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. Un pas et ce serait fini. Il se le disait souvent, c'était son fantasme...

Oui, il avait si souvent rêvé au suicide malgré le sourire trompeur qu'il avait adopté dès ses quatorze ans. Personne n'osait dire que la différence n'avait pas d'importance, à moins d'être hypocrite, nul n'aimait ce qui sortait du moule. Naruto aussi n'aimait pas se sentir différent, il était comme tout le monde finalement. A bien y réfléchir, s'il avait osé accomplir cet acte, il était certain que les gens se moqueraient de lui. Les autres diraient qu'il ne souffrait pas et qu'il voulait juste attirer l'attention. Il en était sûr, toutes ces personnes se moqueraient de sa mort. Alors il n'avait jamais rien tenté, même lorsqu'il était profondément ancré dans la dépression.

Finalement il avait eu raison de résister ! Non pas que ses malheurs s'étaient stoppés à la fin de sa scolarité, cela aurait été trop beau. Mais finalement il avait tellement de choses à découvrir que ça pouvait bien compenser ne serait-ce qu'un peu son handicap...

Et aujourd'hui il avait trouvé sa nouvelle occupation, une occupation très épuisante, il était peut être maso, qui sait ? Et elle se nommait Sasuke. Ce cul de jatte dépressif qui se tenait à ses côtés avec un air de merlan frit collé au visage. Ce dernier le fixa incrédule, puis subitement il se mit à le fusiller du regard. Oh qu'il devait le haïr en ce moment !

- Ramène chez moi, articula-t-il lentement.

- Voyons ce n'est pas la mort !

- C'est toi qui va crever si tu continues...

- Qu'est-ce qu'un petit cul-de-jatte pourrait bien me faire ? Se moqua naturellement Naruto.

- Tu m'as fait venir de force !

- Dis aussi que je t'ai kidnappé...

Le silence se fit, les deux hommes restèrent immobiles devant le bâtiment. « _Piscine Municipale_ ». Il y avait de quoi avoir peur, Sasuke voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui, et, accessoirement éviscérer le blond qui le contemplait avec un sourire moqueur. Oui il allait sans doute le noyer s'il était forcé d'entrer dans cet endroit maléfique. Mais Naruto n'était pas prêt de le laisser filer aussi facilement. Bon, il n'allait pas nier que c'était légèrement cruel comme surprise, cependant il avait tout de même cherché une piscine ouverte en nocturne ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils seraient certainement seuls. Ne pas avoir de témoin était une bonne chose, mais non, il ne pouvait en aucun cas se dessaper aussi facilement, il arrivait à peine à se doucher sans fondre en larmes.

Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'antre du diable malgré les violentes protestations de son acolyte. L'endroit était, effectivement, désert. Cependant l'angoisse ne diminuée pas. Leurs pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage jusqu'aux vestiaires, le blond lui lança un maillot de bain et alla s'enfermer non sans prévenir Sasuke de ne pas s'enfuir. A contre cœur Sasuke se dirigea à son tour dans une cabine. Aussitôt il eut l'impression d'étouffer. C'était petit, il était oppressé et le miroir ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise. Il s'assit lentement sur le banc et constata que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Condamné, il retira son pull et remarqua qu'en un an son corps s'était amaigri… Mais où était passé ses muscles ? Sa léthargie avait eu des conséquences sur son hygiène de vie. Il fut littéralement figé lorsqu'il eut la prétention de défaire son jeans. Seigneur il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

- Tu as finis ? Se fit entendre la voix grave de Naruto.

Il releva la tête et s'enfonça dans un silence pesant. Il entendit l'autre soupirer avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Ça te fera du bien imbécile.

- C'est toi l'imbécile, rétorqua froidement le brun.

Sa fierté d'homme fut certainement touchée puisqu'il retira aussitôt ses baskets et déboutonna son jean… Pourtant au final, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable d'aller plus loin. Au bout d'un moment la porte de la cabine tressaillie puis s'ouvrit timidement et la tête de Naruto passa dans l'entrebâillement.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi...

A ces mots l'homme s'engouffra dans la cabine et s'agenouilla sous le regard morne du brun. Ce dernier laissa tomber sa tête sur le mur qui lui faisait dos. A quoi bon crier finalement ? Il fut subitement prit de fatigue, tandis que l'autre lui retirait doucement son jeans avec son sans gêne habituel. Sans qu'il ne le remarque Naruto effleura une de ses prothèses métallique, il remonta ensuite la main jusqu'à la cuisse, le contacte fit réagir l'amputé qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Mais Naruto ignora le regard assassin et commença à défaire une prothèse puis la seconde, Sasuke se trouvait maintenant presque entièrement nu devant lui.

- Regarde-toi.

- Non.

- Accepte la réalité, continua à chuchoter Naruto.

- Non.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la main halée exerça une pression un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse et de manière quasi mécanique il releva la tête vers le miroir. Il se tenait là, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi maigre, toujours aussi faible. Voilà c'était tout, il était faible, juste faible. Il ne voyait que deux moignons maigres à la place de ses anciennes jambes musclées. C'était étrange la façon qu'il avait de se trouver si minuscule... C'était tout bonnement monstrueux comme vision. Naruto lui désigna le maillot et se retourna pour le laisser se changer. Le brun serra un instant le vêtement et l'enfila en évitant avec précaution son reflet. Un simple raclement de gorge de sa part fit comprendre au second infirme qu'il était prêt, mais, alors qu'il allait enfiler à nouveau ses prothèses, il fut interrompu.

- Laisse-les tu vas les abîmer.

- Comment ? dit Sasuke ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

L'instant d'après il aurait pu hurler à plein poumons s'il avait abandonné toute fierté. Naruto venait de le soulever avec une facilité déconcertante, qu'il était bête ! L'absence de ses jambes le rendait plus léger, le blond l'avait installé entre ses bras. Il fut pris d'un violent vertige, les insultes se perdirent au fond de gorge, seul un grognement plaintif s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Le jeune amputé resserra sa prise autour de la nuque de l'homme, oh oui il allait le noyer cet imbécile heureux. Les vertiges s'intensifièrent de peur de tomber, depuis son accident son frère était le seul à avoir sa confiance pour le soulever ainsi... Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque le blond se mit à bouger. Dieu merci personne n'était présent, sa honte était déjà suffisante, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'en plus on le dévisage telle une bête de foire.

Sasuke se contrôla du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant les bassins. Le blond déposa doucement l'amputé sur le rebord puis il sauta dans l'eau sans aucune hésitation. Sasuke par contre resta immobile et se contenta de fixer cet énergumène au sourire radieux. Pendant un court instant il crut voir un chiot patauger... Le nageur lui fit signe de plonger, il secoua la tête, et s'il se noyait ? Cela faisait un an qu'il évitait les piscines, il avait sans doute oublié comment nager. Alors Naruto s'avança avec ce sourire qui l'insupportait tant, et, en imbécile qu'il était eu la brillante idée de le tirer vers lui.

L'amputé paniqua dès qu'il fut dans l'eau, mais l'autre avait placé ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le maintenir à la bonne hauteur. Pendant plusieurs secondes Sasuke se débâtit comme un diable agitant désespérément les jambes certain qu'il allait couler.

- Chut... calme-toi, je te tiens.

- Ta... gueule !

- Tu t'épuises, je te tiens je te dis.

Il fallut tout de même une poigné de secondes pour qu'il obéisse, Naruto le tenant fermement comme il lui avait dit. Il sentit son corps s'alléger grâce à l'eau puis ses muscles se relâchèrent lentement. Sasuke leva brièvement les yeux vers Naruto qui le félicita. Il lui offrit en échange un regard tueur, il n'était plus un enfant.

- Lâche-moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui ! s'écria le cul-de-jatte.

Lentement la prise sous ses épaules diminua, il agita les bras pour se maintenir en surface et fit de petits mouvements de cuisses. Ses moignons lui faisaient étrangement moins mal. A côté Naruto le regardait, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Puis son corps bascula en avant, il amorça de larges mouvements et commença un crawl. Contre toute attente son corps ne coulait pas, il arrivait à nager.

Une euphorie curieuse l'envahit, était-il heureux ? Sans doute, c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'il se sentait si léger, que la mélancolie semblait s'estomper pour le laisser respirer. Un sourire se dessina timidement, pensait pourtant ne plus être capable de nager, mais c'était malgré tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Y avait-il d'autres activités qu'il pourrait pratiquer alors qu'il pensait que c'était impossible ? La moto par exemple ? Pouvait-il espérer remonter sur sa chère moto ? Il se surprit à espérer de tout son cœur.

Finalement il n'allait pas tuer le blond. Il avait eu une bonne idée même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Derrière lui l'infirme se contenta de contempler Sasuke, Naruto était certain qu'une nouvelle porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Durant une demi-heure ils nagèrent sans dire un mot, profitant de cette piscine déserte. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent. En entendant leur voix Sasuke se figea, personne ne devait le voir ! Il paniqua à nouveau. Naruto, encore à côté réagit tout de suite et l'encercla par la taille pour le ramener au bord.

Les deux femmes apparurent, la vingtaine aux courbes alléchantes, elles portaient des bikinis, espéraient-elles trouver des hommes à cette heure-là ? L'une d'entre elle fit un signe de main pour les saluer, puis plongèrent gracieusement dans l'eau. Aussitôt les jeunes femmes arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Sasuke avait la tête qui tournait.

- Bonsoir ! Vous aussi vous profitez des nocturnes ? demanda joyeusement celle au bikini rouge.

Question idiote pensa Naruto.

- Vous devez être des sportifs, avec vos carrures ! Constata l'autre en bleu.

Directe, aucune subtilité.

- On... vient juste se détendre, expliqua Naruto qui surveillait du coin de l'œil le brun.

- On pourrait boire un verre après.

Celle en rouge s'avança dangereusement de Naruto en mettant en valeur sa poitrine, l'autre s'approcha du brun qui se contracta aussitôt. La nageuse passa lentement la main sur son bras pâle et remonta jusqu'à l'épaule puis glissa sur le torse.

- Oh... euh, comment dire, nous avons quelque chose de prévu !

Mais elles faisaient la sourde oreille, continuant chacune leur petit jeu de séduction.

- Mon dieu ! s'écria d'une voix aigüe la femme.

La femme qui s'amusait à charmer Sasuke venait de baisser le regard et avait vu les moignons. Elle affichait un air choqué, surjoué et mettait la main devant sa bouche. Son amie lâcha à son tour un petit cri face à la découverte. Les deux se collèrent à l'homme et l'assommèrent de phrases compatissantes.

- Comme c'est triste !

- C'est cruel qu'un bel homme comme toi se trouve dans cet état !

- Tu es si beau, comment c'est possible ?

- Mon pauvre, laisse-nous s'occuper de toi !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, parlaient-elles vraiment d'un plan à trois ? C'étaient de véritables chasseuses !

- Dégagez ! Ne me touchez pas ! Assena-t-il furieux.

Elles s'écartèrent un peu face au refus catégorique de Sasuke. Naruto, lui, sentait la catastrophe arriver. Il attrapa l'amputé et l'amena contre lui, il le sentait trembler de rage. Il remonta les marches avec Sasuke dans les bras sous les protestations des deux femmes. L'infirme se dépêcha d'aller dans les vestiaires. Quand ils furent seuls Sasuke éclata, les insultes fusèrent mais Naruto voyait bien qu'il continuait à trembler.

- Je savais que c'était une idée de merde ! Bâtard ! Ça t'amuse j'espère ?!

Naruto le regarda tristement, il comprenait sa réaction, il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le regard des gens. Il se contenta de souffler un « désolé » puis attendit qu'il se calme de lui-même, cela prit bien un quart d'heure.

- Elles étaient bonnes quand même... lâcha Naruto sur le ton de la discussion.

- Trop vulgaires, tu voudrais coucher avec ça ? répondit platement Sasuke.

- Pas mon style. Mais t'aurais pu en profiter.

- Je serais incapable de coucher avec une fille avec mon état...

- Ne me dis pas que ça fait un an que tu n'as pas baisé ?!

- Ta gueule bâtard...

Il ricana, Sasuke était redevenu « calme ».

* * *

**(1)** : Le **réflexe parachute **est le réflexe qu'on a lorsqu'on tombe, on met ses mains en avant pour éviter de perdre quelques dents... Qui dit réflexe dit inné. Cependant certaines personnes ne l'ont pas et doivent l'apprendre. Pour l'apprendre il faut tomber, tomber beaucoup de fois... Ah que de merveilleux souvenirs ça me rend nostalgique !

Allez un peu de gimauve et de cruel eheh ! Que pensez vous de cette "mignonne" ballade à la piscine ? Du passé de Naruto ? (certes pas facile).

Je vous dis à la prochaine, au plus vite de préférence.

Enjoy !


End file.
